genderwikiaorg-20200215-history
Pronouns
In linguistics and grammar, pronouns are words that substitutes a noun or a noun phrase. Pronouns are regarded as one of the parts of speech. Subtypes include personal and possessive pronouns, reflexive and reciprocal pronouns, demonstrative pronouns, relative and interrogative pronouns, and indefinite pronouns. First person pronouns include "I, me, my, myself, mine, we, us, our, ours, ourselves." Second-person pronouns include "you, your, yours, yourself and yourselves." Third person pronouns are where it is a little more tricky in the context of English grammar, as third person singular pronouns in English are traditionally gendered, excluding non-binary people. However, with the inclusion of "singular they" and neopronouns, non-binary people can refer to themselves. Common examples of third person pronouns are she/her/hers, he/him/his and they/them/theirs. Although some pronouns are traditionally associated with certain genders such as she/her/hers/herself with women and he/him/his/himself with men. However, anyone of any gender identity can use any pronouns. Transgender people often change pronouns along with names and titles as part of their transition. Using the wrong pronouns, intentionally or by accident, is a form of misgendering. Though most people will choose a single pronoun set to go by, some people choose to go by multiple pronoun sets. Some examples of pronoun sets used by English speakers to refer to individuals are: Examples in sentences To show the usage of pronouns, here is a list of ways to use them with this sentence. "pronoun looked at pronoun in the mirror, and pronoun reflection smiled back at pronoun. First and second person examples *'I/me/my/myself': First person singular. I looked at myself in the mirror, and my reflection smiled back at me. *'We/us/our/ourselves': First person plural. We looked at ourselves in the mirror, and our reflection smiled back at us. *'You/you/your/yourself': Second person singular. You looked at yourself in the mirror, and your reflection smiled back at you. *'You (all)/you/your/yourselves': Second person plural. You (all) looked at yourselves in the mirror, and your reflection smiled back at you. Third person examples *'She/her/hers/herself'. Traditionally feminine pronoun. She looked at herself in the mirror, and her reflection smiled back at her. *'He/him/his/himself'. Traditionally masculine pronoun. He looked at himself in the mirror, and his reflection smiled back at him. *'One/one/one's/oneself'. Traditionally indefinite. One looked at oneself in the mirror, and one's reflection smiled back at one. *'They/them/theirs/themself'. "Singular they." They looked at themself in the mirror, and their reflection smiled back at them. *'They/them/theirs/themselves'. "Plural they." They looked at themselves in the mirror, and their reflection smiled back at them. *'It/its/itself'. Traditionally used with inanimate objects or animals or as placeholder subject in sentences with no identifiable actor. Some people use them, however err on the side of caution. Using it/its pronouns to a person who does not use them is considered dehumanizing as it is essentially implying that the person isn't human. It looked at itself in the mirror, and its reflection smiled back at it. *'Ey/em/eirs/eirself'. Elverson. Ey looked at eirself in the mirror, and eir reflection smiled back at em. *'E/Em/Eirs/emself'. Spivak. E looked at Emself in the mirror, and Eir reflection smiled back at Em. *'Xe/xem/xyrs/xemself'. Xe looked at xemself in the mirror, and xyr reflection smiled back at xem. *'Sie/hir/hirs/hirself'. Sie looked at hirself in the mirror, and hir reflection smiled back at hir. *'Ve/ver/vis/verself'. Ve looked at verself in the mirror, and vis reflection smiled back at ver. *'Ze/zir/zirs/zirself'. Ze looked at zirself in the mirror, and zir reflection smiled back at zir. *'Ne/nem/nirs/nemself'. Ne looked at nemself in the mirror, and nir reflection smiled back at nem. *'Ze/zer/zers/zemself'. Ze looked at zemself in the mirror, and zer reflection smiled back at zem. *'Fae/faer/faers/faerself'. Fae looked at faerself in the mirror, and faer reflection smiled back at faer. *'Per/per/pers/perself'. Per looked at perself in the mirror, and per reflection smiled back at per. Category:Culture Category:Language